Meeting the Dinsey Princesses: Merida edition
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: Part three in my meeting the Disney Princesses series


**I don't own the Dinsey Princesses.**

**They belong to Disney.**

It had been a few days since Merida and her mother had reached an understanding, and to think all it took was Merida to anciently turn her mother into a bear. It was amazing that Merida and her mother could change so much in just a few days. Merida went from stubborn tomboy to someone willing to compromise in the name of duty. After seeing the willow o whisp, meeting a witch, unwittingly turning her mother into a bear and unknowingly helping a ghost bear find peace, Merida thought nothing else in her life would be able to top that. Little did she know how wrong she would be. It was the morning after the clans went home that Merida realized something was wrong. When Merida opened her eyes, she felt wonderful that her relationship with her mother had been renewed, and she was looking forward to their horse riding session together after her princess lesson. As she realized how bright it was, Merida's demeanor changed.

_Where's mummy? It's not like her to sleep in late, especially after what happened three days ago._ Merida thought to herself as she sat up in bed.

"Mum? Dad?" An unsure Merida called out to the hallway. As she spoke, Merida realized how quiet it was in the castle. Normally, the castle was always full of noise thanks the hustle and bustle of the servants and Merida's little brothers, Harris, Hubert and Hamish. But today it was so quiet in the castle that one could hear a pin drop. Feeling worried for her family, Merida quickly ran out of her bedroom and began to search the whole castle, but try as she might, Merida couldn't find one trace of her family, the servants and the animals, especially her beloved house Angus. It was as through they had vanished into thin air. Merida didn't know which was worse, the fact that her entire family was gone or that her favorite house had been stolen. Vowing to discover what happened to everyone in the castle, Merida hurried back to her room to get ready. From her closet Merida picked a phthalo dark teal cotton medieval-style off-the-shoulder dress with long arms, gold trimmings and beadings, and floor-length shirt. After some effort, Merida managed to put the dress all by herself. After putting on her boots and gathering her bow and arrows, Merida hurried towards the door to begin her journey to find her family. However as soon as she stepped outside, she realized that wasn't in Dunbroch anymore, in fact she wasn't even sure where she was. Gone were the large mountains and glassy meadows of Dunbroch, surrounding her castle were paved streets and small wooden houses, almost like a public square. The people seemed to be dressed in a style that was several years ahead of its time. Feeling overwhelmed, Merida ran back inside her familiar castle, locked the front door behind her and screamed "Witch! What have you done to me family?! Where have you taken them?! What have I done to diverse this punishment?! If you want to hurt me, then come out here and do it, but leave me family out of it!"

Merida waited several moments for a reply, before screaming "Coward! Why won't you face me?"

Feeling overcome with emotion once more, Merida run back towards her room jumped into her bed and began to cry, until she fell asleep. Sometime later she was awakened by a loud knock at the front door. Merida jumped out of fright, but crawled back into her bed.

_Wait, what am I doing?_ Merida wondered. _Hiding under the bed like some crowd, I am Merida of Dunbroach, I've faced Mordu and saved me mother and I'll not allow some strange witch or supernatural force that has taken me family to frighten me._ She added to herself.

Grabbing her bow and arrows, Merida rushed towards the front door armed and ready to take on whatever threat that came her way. As the knocking continued, Merida placed an arrow in her bow, drew it back and yelled. "Whoever's out there, I'm warning you I'm armed, and if you took me family, you have three seconds to tell me where they…"

However before she could get any further, a voice called out through the door. "Wait! Please don't shoot! My name is Edwin Fines, I'm a carriage driver and I have been sent by Princess Cinderella to bring you to the Disney Princess club."

At his words, Merida felt her hands letting go of her bow and arrow as they fell to the floor.

"What…?" was all Merida could say for a moment, before remembering that her family was missing and that this Disney Princess club might be responsible. Regarding her composer, Merida picked up her bow and arrow, reamed it at the door and said "Who is this Cinderella and what has she done with my family?"

"I assure you that your family and everyone else in this castle are perfectly safe and sound back in your kingdom, they won't even notice that you're gone." Edwin tried to reassure her, but unfortunately he said the wrong thing, as his words caused Merida to become scared, angry and more determined then ever to find out what was going on.

"What is this 'Disney Princess club', how did they bring me here, where am I, and what do they want with me?" Merida almost shirked.

"I assure you that Disney Princess club means you no harm, in fact they sent me to fetch you for your welcoming party." Edwin explained. "As to where you are, you're in Cinderella's kingdom and as long as you are here, no one will hurt you." He added. Edwin paused to take a deep breath before he said "Are you sitting down?"

At his words, Merida looked uneasy, but grabbed a nearby chair and sat herself down in it.

"Yes, I'm sitting down." Merida replied through the doorway.

"Have you experienced any magic in your kingdom?" Edwin carefully asked.

"Yes, I've seen a witch and asked her for a spell to change me fate, but instead I changed me mother and me three little brothers in bears." Merida recalled.

"Good." Edwin repiled, sounding relived.

"Now this may sound strange but you were brought here by fairy magic." Edwin started to say.

"Fairy as the Fae Folk?" Merida interupted.

"No, these fairies are wonderful and kind. They used their magic to bring a group of princesses known as the Dinsey Princess together whenever a new one has been chosen." Edwin explained.

"I'm been chosen, by who?" Merida wondered.

"A man called Walt Dinsey." Edwin clarified.

"Walt…Disney…" Merida said slowly before adding "Is he some kind of wizard?"

Through the door, Merida could hear Edwin laughing before he replied "No, he's a man likes bringing happiness to all kinds of families from all over the world." "The only people who have magic are Cinderella's fairy godmother and Tinker Bell, Disney's magical assistant." Edwin added.

"Who's Tinker Bell?" Merida wondered aloud.

"I'm Tinker Bell." Spoke a new voice that came right behind Merida.

Merida quickly spun around to see a small hand sized fairy with blonde hair and blue, dressed in a light green miniskirt with matching shoes with white puff-balls on the toes.

Merida let out a shriek of surprise, before falling to the floor.

Tinker Bell gave Merida a worried glace, as she said "…This went so much differently in my mind."

Then Tinker Bell added "I'm so sorry for freighting you, Princess Merida. It's just that you and Edwin were late, so I was sent to bring you both to the castle via magic."

"Magic?" Merida repeated in a dazed tone as her world started to spin.

"Oh dear, it appears that you need to be taken to the royal doctor." Tinker Bell muttered as Merida's world faded to black.

When Merida woke up, she was what appeared to be a large elegant looking white room, being tended to by what appeared to be doctors and nurses.

Before Merida could even scream, one of the nurses walked over to her and said "Don't be afraid, you are in the royal hospital. My name is Nurse Amelia and I have been assigned to look after you until you are well." As she finished, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a hard looked circular sweet on a short white sweet.

"What is that?" Merida wondered.

"It's a lollipop, and it's a sweet treat that will help you feel better." Nurse Amelia repiled.

Hesitantly, Merida took the lollipop in her hands and placed in her mouth. Slowly Merida started to suck on it and she felt herself being to relax in spite of the chaotic events that had happened to her earlier that day.

Taking notice of Merida's newly calm demeanor, Nurse Amelia asked "Feeling Better?"

With the lollipop in her mouth, Merida could only nod.

"I'm glad to see you are feeling better." She said with a smile on her face. "Edwin is outside, would you like to see him?" she added.

Once again Merida nodded her head 'yes' in reply.

"Alright, I'll go outside and bring him in." Nurse Amelia repiled.

With that, she walked towards a nearby door, opened it and walked outside. Then just as quickly the door opened again, this time Nurse Amelia was leading Edwin right behind her.

He was a short man dressed in a fancy coat and paints with a white wig on his head.

"Are ye Edwin?" Merida tentatively asked. The short man nodded as he said "Princess Merida, I'm so sorry I gave you such a fright when we first met. I never met to cause you any harm."

"I'm sorry as well, sorry that I nearly shot you." Merida repiled.

At her words, both Merida and Edwin paused for a moment before they burst into laughter, wrapping their arms around each other for support. After calming down, Edwin said "The princesses are also outside and wish to make sure that you're okay as well." "Would like to meet them?" he added.

Merida paused for a moment before adding "Are they nice?"

"Yes, they the nicest people you can imagine." Edwin answered.

"Are they really sorry?" Merida added.

"Yes, like me and Tinker Bell, they are truly sorry for what has happened and how you reacted." Edwin clarified.

Merida paused for a moment as she said "I want to see them."

Edwin repiled "Alright, I'll tell Nurse Amelia that you wish to see the other Disney Princesses. However I must insist that I stay with you, I don't want you freaking out again."

Merida nodded her head in agreement as Edwin stood up and whispered something to Nurse Amelia who nodded, before walking towards the door and headed outside.

When Nurse Amelia reentered the room, she came back with a princess dressed in a silver gown and glass slippers. She had strawberry blonde hair that was pulled into a French twist with a silver hair band in her hair. She had blue eyes, a black choker and a lovely smile.

Merida was taken aback by this princess in sliver as she approached Merida, took her hand and said "Welcome, Princess Merida. I'm Princess Cinderella, it's so very nice to meet you and I'm reveled to see that you are well." The princess dressed in silver said.

Merida was left speechless, so Cinderella made a mention for nine other princesses to come inside the room. Each of them had their own distinct look. While most of them were fair skinned like herself, there was also a Chinese princess, a Native of the Americans princess, an Arabic princess and a black princess.

"My follow princesses," Cinderella began. "Meet our new member, Princess Merida. Please make her feel welcome and treat her with care."

As she finished, Cinderella joined her fellow princesses. Merida clung to Edwin's arms as the next princess approached her; this princess was a girl that looked no older than fourteen. She had skin that was so pale that was also the same color as snow. Her hair was a lovely shade of black and she had chocolate brown eyes. Her dress consisted of a dark blue top with a lacy color and puffy sleeves that had red stripes. Her bottom was a long yellow skirt. In her hair was a red a headband with a bow. "Hello, Princess Merida. I'm Snow white; it's very nice to meet you." She said.

After Snow white had briefly introduced herself, she walked back to join her fellow princesses, and then another princess stepped forward. This princess had long curly golden blonde hair that reached her waist. In her hair was a golden tiara. On her neck was a matching golden choker. Her dress was a blue off the shoulder dress. "I am Princess Aurora, but you can call me Briar Rose." said the princess with long blonde hair and violet eyes. Once Aurora walked back towards her fellow princesses, another princess walked over towards Merida. She had long red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing an off the shoulder sea green gown with long puffy sleeves.

She also wore purple scallop style earrings with a matching broach on her dress. "Hi there, I'm Princess Ariel. I hope we can become good friends. I have lots of stories to share with you." the red haired princesses explained, before adding "At last another red-head."

With a smile Ariel returned to her fellow princesses. Then yet another princess came forward She had long brown hair and hazel eyes. Her outfit was an off the shoulder yellow ball gown. "Greetings, I'm Belle. If you have any questions, feel free at ask me." As she finished speaking, she sat back down. Soon yet another princess got up from her seat. Out of all the princesses, this one stood out to Merida the most. She had light brown skin, long black hair that reached her waist.

She wore a blue shirt that showed off her midriff and a puffy pair of paints. In her hair was a matching blue headband with a sapphire stone in the middle. Merida couldn't help but be impressed in spite of herself. "I am Jasmine of Agrabah, welcome." That was all she said, before she resumed sitting back down.

Then the second to last princess stood up. She had a lovely shade of cooper skin. She also had long black hair that went down to her waist. She wore a one shoulder Indian dress and a blue bended necklace. But what stood out to Merida the most was the red tattoo on her right arm.

"Hello friend, I am Pocahontas." That was all she said before returning to her seat. Then the last princess stood up. She had straight black hair with dark brown eyes. In her hair was a bejeweled gold clip.

Her dress was in three colors. The top was light green, the middle was a dark blue and the bottom was a yellow/green. "Hello there, I am Mulan and these are my friends, Tiana and Rapunzel." She added while gesturing towards a woman of African descent in a green dress and a woman with short brown hair and green eyes that was dressed in a pink and lavender dress. Princess Rapunzel stepped forward and said "Princess Merida, while Tiana I look confident," Then Tiana interjected with "We were in your place once. Two years ago I was the new princess and last it was Rapunzel who was the new girl." " For awhile we didn't know what was going on. If you need to talk to anyone, Tiana and I are here for you." Rapunzel added

Soon when the princesses went talk amongst themselves, Merida walked over to Mulan, Tiana and Rapunzel.

"So, what's your hubby like?" Tiana inquired.

"I'm not married and I don't want to be." Merida repiled in a very firm tone.

Taken aback, Tiana was ready to fire back, when Rapunzel said complete sincerity. "Why?"

"Because if I get married, I'll be forced to give up arching, and become Queen." Merida explained.

At Merida's words, Tiana and Rapunzel gave her a sympatric look.

"I know what you what you mean. After I became a princess, my parents made me go through princess lessons and they were so hard." Rapunzel said with a grimace on her face.

"Wait a minute, how old were you when you started your princess lessons?" a perplexed Merida wondered.

Rapunzel paused for a moment, looking quite uncomfortable as she said "Only a year ago." Merida's eyes widen as she added. "If I tell you must promise me that the following conversation will just stay between you, me Tiana, Mulan and Edwin."

"I promise." Both Edwin and Merida said at once.

Feeling relieved, Rapunzel briefly looked around the room, making sure that no one else was listening before she began her story "I was born the princess of Corona, but when my mother was pregnant with me she got really sick and so the whole kingdom searched for a magical flower that had the power to heal the sick. After a long search they found it and brought it back to the castle, where they turned it into a potion that healed my mother soon I was born and our family was complete." Rapunzel paused to take a deep breath, before she continued with "Unfortunately, the flower had been discovered centuries earlier by a woman named Gothel, she kept it hidden and used its power to keep herself young. With the score of her eternal youth gone, she vowed revenge on my parents for taking the flower from her."

"Wait so she kidnapped you of spite?" a horrified Merida interupted.

"That was part of the reason, but she only kidnapped me because she discovered that the magic of the flower had been transferred to my hair." Rapunzel clarified.

"Your hair?" a surprised Merida repeated.

"It no longer has any power now." Rapunzel explained as she gestured towards her short brown hair. "But for seventeen years my hair was blonde and was so long that Gothel could use it as a way to climb the tower that she kept me, this would've been my fate for the rest of my life, if Eugene hadn't of cut my hair." She added.

"Huh?" was all Merida could say.

"Oh, whenever it my hair was cut it turns brown and it loses its power." Rapunzel added, looking quite relieved that the magic in her hair was gone.

"And I thought I had problems when I accidently turned me mum into a bear by mistake." Merida muttered.

"You what!" Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel and Edwin simultaneously cried out in surprise.

"It's a long story, me mum wanted to put me in an arranged marriage and I wanted to stay free." At Merida's words, Mulan gave her another sympatric look.

"After an ugly fight with me mum on the matter I ran off and found a witch's cottage. I asked her help to change me fate by changing me mum. She agreed to help and conjured a tart. She told that all I had to do was feed it to me mum and it would change her. Looking back I realize that I should've been more just how I wanted me mum to change or I should've asked more questions on what the potion would do to her, but I was so happy to find a way out of my problem, that I didn't care. I got home gave the tart to me mum and it worked. It changed her just not in the way I intended, rather than changing me mum's mind, it changed her into a bear. I was so mad at the witch for tricking me that I dragged me now bear-mum back to the witch's cottage, but when we got there she was gone." Merida recalled.

"What nerve!" Mulan, Rapunzel and Edwin cried out at once. Tiana however, had a different reaction.

"You mean your mama got turned into a bear because you were messing around with a witch you just met." Tiana scolded.

"I was desperate!" Merida exclaimed.

"That's no excuse for playing around with forces that you have no understanding off!" Tiana shot back, before added "Through I must admit, if my hubby didn't mess around with the Shadow man, we never would've met." She added.

"Who's the 'Shadow man' and how did your hubby mess around with him?" Merida questioned.

"Well it's a long story," Tiana began to say. "It all started at Mardi gras and I was dressed as a princess..." Tiana added. When Merida interupted with "Mardi Gras? What's Mardi Gras?"

Tiana looked flabbergasted as Rapunzel and Mulan quickly said "It's a festival that many Christians in Tiana's country throw just before Lent where we have to give up one food or item that we enjoy above all else."

"Thanks girls," Merida repiled before turning to Tiana and asked "What is the name of your kingdom?"

"It's called Madonia and it's actually my in-law's kingdom." Tiana explained.

"You mean you don't run the kingdom?" an astonished Merida exclaimed.

"Yes and thank goodness for that." Tiana quiped. "I wouldn't want to leave my mama, my best friend and give up my dreams of running of my own restaurant." She added.

"Restaurant? What's a restaurant?" Merida wondered.

"It's a place that serves you good food and drinks, as long as you pay money." Tiana explained. "If you want to I can take you my restaurant were you can try some one of my food." She offered.

"Sure, what's the name of your restaurant?" Merida repiled.

"I call it Tiana's palace." Tiana added and with that Merida, Rapunzel, Mulan and Edwin stood and followed Tiana towards the head royal doctor. "Doctor, the four of us are only taking Merida outside to get some fresh air and food." Tiana stated in her best royal voice.

The head royal doctor turned towards Merida and said "Are you sure you are okay, your highness?"

"I'm feeling better now, I'm gotten used to the strangeness and please don't call me 'your highness.'" Merida repiled.

Before the head doctor could protest, the group of five quickly exited the royal hospital.

"We'll have her back by five!" Tiana called out as she led the group outside.

Merida blinked her eyes for a moment, before taking in the green beauty that surrounded the castle.

"Whose castle is this again?" Merida questioned.

"It belongs to Cinderella." Rapunzel said before adding "Now let's get some food!"

At her words, the group of five quickly ran towards a carriage, hoped inside and commanded it to Tiana's place.

As the carriage drove along the road, Merida couldn't help but be amazed at all the different people that lived so close to the castle.

In her kingdom, everyone lived either in the castle or in another kingdom.

_Cinderella's kingdom must be very rich._ Merida thought to herself as the carriage drove closer and closer to Tiana's place.

Finally the carriage arrived at Tiana's palace and came to a complete stop.

All Merida could do was look in awe at Tiana's palace, it might not be as huge as her home, but it was very beautiful to look at.

It was decorated with strange items that Merida had never seen before, they were long, thin and shiny and they appeared to be distorted in funny shapes. One of those strange things seemed to spell out the words Tiana's palace.

"Ummm…what are those things?" Merida asked she pointed at the strange bended shapes on the building.

"Huh, what things?" Tiana wondered as a look of confusion appeared on her face.

"Those strange things that spell out the words Tiana's palace?" Merida repeated.

"Oh, right…I keep forgetting that most of my fellow Disney princess had never even experienced electricity." Tiana said to herself, before replying "Those are called lights and they help my customers see where my restaurant is when they want to come at night." She explained as the group went inside the restaurant. If the outside was impressive it was nothing compared to the inside. The main dining hall was filled with many tables and chairs that were covered with light green table cloths. It had upper levels and lower levels that could hold a great deal of people. The main hall was colored a lovely shade of chestnut and had lights surrounding the main hall. In the main hall was a large chandler with thousands and thousands of lights in the center of the main hall's ceiling.

Noting the awed stares of Mulan, Rapunzel, Merida and Edwin, Tiana couldn't help but smile with pride.

"So what would ya'll like to eat?" Tiana asked with a smile on her face.

"I'll try the gumbo." Rapunzel repiled. "You did say it's your favorite dish to make." She added.

"I'd like to try the gumbo too." Mulan added.

"Me too." Edwin piped up from his seat.

"I'll try the chicken." Merida said as she finished looking over the menu.

"I'll right, three gumbos and one chicken coming up." Tiana answered as she went back towards the kitchen.

Once Tiana was out of earshot, Merida turned to Rapunzel and whispered "Gumbo? What's Gumbo?"

"It's dish native to Tiana's country." Rapunzel explained. "It's made of spices, vegetables and…" Mulan started to say, but Merida interupted with "You mean they make this in Maldoina?"

"No, they make this in America." Mulan clarified.

"You mean? Tiana's from another country?" Merida exclaimed. "This America?" she added.

"Yes." Mulan repiled.

"What's it like?" Merida asked.

"I only know what Tiana told me about it, but it's a large country filled with people of many nations, colors and ethnicities. It's a very wealthy place. However they don't have a king, they have something called a 'president', but it's never the same one, the president changes every four years, because America has an event called an 'election' that lets all the people of the country decide who the next president should be." Rapunzel explained as a very interested Merida listened intently.

"This 'America' sounds too good to be true." Merida remarked. "Are you sure she's not making it up?" she added.

"Well I know I'm not making it up, simply because my husband and I live there." came Tiana's voice from behind Merida.

Merida quickly turned around to see Tiana herself, back from the kitchens with their food. Soon the group of five ate their food in silence. Then before they knew it, they were done and it was time to go back to the palace.

"Thank you for the meal Tiana." Merida said.

"How much do we owe you?" Rapunzel added.

Tiana smiled and said "Today is a special day; a princess has joined the club. Today this meal is on the house."

At her words, Mulan, Rapunzel, Merida and Edwin wrapped her in a tight hug, before they all walked back towards the carriage. As the carriage road back towards Cinderella' palace, Merida turned towards her new friends and said "I just want to say, thanks for turning this crazy day into something both special and extraordinary." She paused for a moment before adding "Will we even see each other again?"

"Of course we will." Mulan answered.

"Yeah, we meet again whenever a new princess joins our club." Tiana confirmed

"When will that be?" Merida wondered.

"It depends; it could be a few years, a decade or several decades." Rapunzel piped up.

"In any case, I promise to never forget you all." Merida vowed.

With that, the group of five placed their left hands on top of each of their friends' left hands and did a high five.

"So Mulan, how did it take for the Disney Princess club to have another meeting after you joined?" Merida asked.

"It took 11 years for the Disney Princess club to have another meeting after I joined." Mulan repiled.

"What!" Merida said astonished, before turning two Tiana and Rapunzel and inquired "How long did it take for the Disney Princess club to have another meeting after you guys joined?"

"For me, it was one year." Tiana repiled as Rapunzel said "It was two years for me."

Before Merida could ask any more questions, the carriage came to a stop at Cinderella's palace. Thanking the coachmen, the groups of five walked through the front doors and were greeted by Cinderella herself.

"My dear friends and fellow princesses, thank you for taking Merida's chaotic day and turning into a cheery day." She said before turning to Edwin and added "Thank you taking care of and looking out for Merida, for this you shall be greatly rewarded."

"It was my honor your majesty." Edwin said with a bow. Cinderella smiled at him before turning to Merida said "I can sense that you now wish to return home."

At her words, Merida nodded as Cinderella added "As soon as you blink, you'll back in your own bed with the day resuming as normal."

"Thank you, Cinderella." Merida repiled as she pulled Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel and Edwin in tight embrace.

"Good bye, my friends." Merida whispered to them, before letting go.

Cinderella, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel and Edwin waved good bye to Merida as she blinked.

When Merida opened her eyes again, she was back in her own bedroom. However, this time the castle was filled with comforting sounds of the servants running through the corridors, Merida smiled contently as her mother came to wake her.

"Merida, you're up early." Queen Eleanor stated.

"Let's just say, I was so excited for our house ride that I woke up early." Merida said as she leaped into her mother's arms.

Eleanor simply smiled as she allowed her daughter to relax in her arms, whatever challenges this day would bring, this moment was perfect.

**End.**


End file.
